7 of the Heart: Kingdom Hearts Abridged
by Big K Studios
Summary: 7 young keyblade wielders friendship is put to the test when; 1 betrays the others, 1 is lost to the darkness, 1 is kidnapped and the other 4 must clean it up. In a whirlwind adventure to revive the worlds, end the heartless threat and save their friends. More Final Fantasy and other Square Enix cameos. Added Final Fantasy Worlds.
1. 7 of the Heart

It was a bright and sunny day out on the beaches of the Land of Departure, a secluded world home to Keyblade Masters and young fledglings of the like. Enjoying their time before the Mark of Mastery Exam which was to be tomorrow in the palace, was Kel and his six friends. Lecter the dark one, Rally the rowdy one, Lucas the tough one, Dez the responsible one, Kizer the perverted one and Griffin the mischievous one.

The seven of them laid on the beaches together in a huge circle staring at the clouds. "I can't believe your Mark of Mastery tests are tomorrow. Are you guys excited?" Dez asked. Dez was a skinny brunette in a white sun dress.

"I still don't get why Kel and Lecter get to take their test first while we have to wait another year? It's dumb..." Lucas angrily crossed his arms to his chest. Lucas was a tall stoic individual, he wore a sleeveless black vicor coat over a pair of green and brown camo-cargo pants.

"Ahhh stop your complaining!" Rally said nudging Lucas who simply groaned at her out of annoyance. Rally was the tomboy with long light brown hair, she wore a yellow vest with a white tank top underneath complete with a pair of black leather pants wrapped in belts and straps.

"I hear that the masters get to leave the Land of Departure, where will you guys go?" Griffin asked, Griffin was strange looking one in the group. He had spiky silver hair that poked in nearly every direction with a pair of real fox ears positioned on his head and three tails that moved about. He wore a pair a red t-shirt with a pair of overalls with the straps hanging low to his thighs.

Kizer was a boy with pale white skin and hair, he looked sick. He had poisonous lime green colored eyes with red teeth. He had on a white lab coat complete with a white button up brown slacks. He looked more scientific than anything. "I know where I'd go." He giggled thinking of something lewd.

Kel had his hands fixated to his back, he had ebony colored skin with tangerine orange eyes. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a red basketball jersey with jeans. Lecter his opposite dressed formal in a black dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks. Both of them were silent as their friends speculated what they would do, having full confidence that they WOULD become keyblade masters.

"Hmm...I'd get into some kind of trouble or another." Lecter smirked.

Kel simply shrugged. "Probably the same, I just wanna leave this place and explore. See other worlds, meet new people."

"What are you sick of us already?" Rally asked.

Kel raised his hand and suddenly he summoned his keyblade, **Kingdom Key D**.

The others summoned their keyblades as well.

Dez, the **Oathkeeper**.

Rally, **True Light's Flight and Rejection of Fate**.

Griffin, **Two Become One**.

Lucas, **The Chaosripper**.

Kizer, **The Winner's Proof.**

And finally Lecter's, **Void Gear. **

"Even though we may be apart, our hearts are always one. Remember that, ya bastards."

* * *

**7 of the Heart: Kingdom Hearts Abridged**

* * *

_**The night before Kel and Lecter's Mark of Mastery Exam... **_

Dez was fast asleep in bed, she wore a pair of royal blue chocobo pajamas, her short but messy hair was aloft over her face, the covers lack luster and sprawled all over her fluffy white bed. Suddenly there was a loud and heavy tremor that seemed to shake the entire world. Dez's eyes shot open as the tremor sent her tumbling off of her bed and to the floor.

"Wha...Huh?!" She cried confused as she found herself to her feet.

BOOOOOOOM!

Another tremor sent her flying to the far wall of her room where she hit her book case and landed on her desk rolling off of it. "Ah..." She rubbed the back of her head in pain. Her window which was just above her bed on the north wall of her room was wide open, through the white drapes she saw a massive massive black orb, she saw bits of land, clouds nearly everything in sight being sucked up into this orb.

As that orb grew bigger and bigger it produced more which began to suck more matter into them as well.

The skies were turning black, the ground was disappearing and the lacks and beaches were drying quick.

"What's going on?!" Dez quickly dashed to her closet and pulled on her usual attire, a white sun dress, blue jean shorts underneath, black combat boots with pink arm warmers which were wrapped in black belts.

With that she bolted out of her room and into a long hallway which were riddled with small black creatures with bulbous yellow eyes. "What are these?!" She asked but out of instinct her Keyblade was drawn. It appeared from a beam of light with her palm.

The Heartless leaped into the air at her, Dez in a second's time had dropped the defenseless girl act and showed her prowess as a keyblade wielder. She casted Stop causing all of the Heartless that opposed to her to freeze in mid air. With that she began slashing the heartless and juking her body left and right as if she were dancing, like an elegant ballet.

She finished by lashing her Keyblade out causing it to stretch and become a whip, slicing through the remaining heartless.

In under ten seconds she'd defeated the entire hallway of darklings.

She darted to the end of the hall which was the foyer of the castle there she spotted her comrades facing more Heartless, these ones were slightly bigger they made clanking sounds and had metal helms on their heads. Soldier Heartless. Rally was making short work of the heartless ripping through them with a series of high speed aerial slashes while Lucas with his large Chaosripper keyblade was simply batting them in the air for Rally to attack.

Kizer and Griffin both back to back and slashing through any heartless that approached.

"You guys!" Dez said before performing a front flip and landing down in the midst of her friends. "What's happening?"

Before anyone could explain another quake shook the castle sending them and the heartless flying to the left wall and crashing against it. "Argh...I dunno, but we have to get outta here!" Lucas said helping Dez back up.

"Master Eraqus, we can't leave without him." Rally pointed her Rejection of Fate towards the larger door leading to the audience hall where Master Eraqus usually spent his time. The group agreed together with a group nod and charged up the steps, once they'd broken through to the audience hall which was surrounded by loads of Heartless.

Master Eraqus was down on one knee, blood dripping from his lip to the floor, his Master's Keyblade beside him. "Master Eraqus." Rally threw her keyblades aside to held the elder.

"The world...the Land of Departure...it is fading." The moment Eraqus had spoke those words.

BOOM!

Suddenly the entire ceiling of the castle was ripped off and above one could see the massive orb of darkness which was yet still absorbing everything in it's wake.

"Hey!" Griffin pointed ahead.

On a large alter both Kel and Lecter were locked in combat. Lecter was garbed in a black leather coat with a long zipper and in his hand was a keyblade no one had ever seen before, No Name. "What are they doing?" Dez asked looking up at the battle which was moving in Lecter's favor. Because of the loud sounds of the Heartless and the Orb's destruction they couldn't hear anything beyond the clamor of Kel and Lecter's keyblades clashing.

"Why? Why did you call the Darkness to this world? What the hell are you doing!? You're destroying our home!" Kel shouted.

Lecter clinched his fist. "A neccesary sacrifice. In order to show proof of my resolve that is...the Heartless consume and manipulate weak hearts."

"The Heartless don't just listen and grant wishes. Eventually your heart will be consumed, Lecter." Kel pointed his keyblade at him. "What is all this for?"

"This world, this life...it is all an illusion and I've pulled the walls from my eyes. I see this realm for what it truly is..." Lecter said slowly pulling the hood far over his face so that it cast nothing but darkness upon him. "If you also want to know the truth...All you need to do is open the door." With that a portal of darkness appeared behind him. "Kingdom Hearts awaits us all."

Lecter bowed courtesy and stepped back into the vortex.

"Not so fast!" Kel leaped into the portal after him just moments before it closed.

"KEL, LECTER!" Dez screamed. "They're gone!"

With Kel and Lecter's disappearance the orb began to rapidly pull them up, the ground ripped apart into shards. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they too were absorbed into the darkness.

_**If you also want to know the truth...All you need to do is open the door. Kingdom Hearts awaits us all. **_


	2. Yen Sid and The Magic Tower

_**2.) Yen Sid and the Magic Tower **_

Dez had awakened, her eyes popped open and what she assumed was death. But instead she was greeted by her friends who surrounded her, looking down over her frail figure as if to make sure she wouldn't break. "Ah! Guys...where?!" She started before Griffin and Lucas helped her to her dreary feet.

She stumbled a bit before taking glance at her surroundings, she seemed to be in a study of sorts. A orange room filled with books with a large mahogany desks sitting in the dead center of the room, sitting behind the desk was a tall, long man with a gray beard and a tall blue wizard's hat, his eyes were big and glared with an unflinching presence.

He made Dez feel smaller than she already was.

"Good morning young lady, I am glad to see that you are still of this world." He nodded slowly.

"Who exactly..." Dez started.

"He's Master Yen Sid." A more familiar voice spoke from behind the group.

Standing at the big green door's entrance was Master Eraqus, all healed and standing normally. Everyone seemed surprised and relieved to see the master still alive. He walked up beside Master Yen Sid's desk. "This man, though he is master no more...still holds nigh over the forces of Light and Darkness." Eraqus introduced the man.

"Master Yen Sid. So this is Master Yen Sid." Griffin rubbed his chin.

"I kind pictured him to be cooler looking." Lucas said before Dez nudged him angrily.

"He doesn't have boobs, so I don't care." Kizer shrugged with a bored sigh.

"Excuse my Desciples sir. They mean you no ill will." Eraqus apologized for

"Their lack of mannerisms only reflect on the Master." Yen Sid eyed Eraqus who leaned his head back.

Eraqus cleared his throat and glared at the company of young keyblade wielders. "STAND AT ATTENTION! RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY DOGS!" He pointed at them and with that everyone stood up straight like soldier swith their hands at their sides. "Now lend the master your ears, for we've not the time for idle banter. The balance has been distrubed and the Worlds are now in danger."

"As I'm sure you know now, your world. The Land of Departure is no more, torn asunder by creatures of the night." With that Yen Sid raised his right palm creating a hologram of magic showing a Shadow heartless.

"Those things." Lucas pointed.

Dez gasped. "We fought those, back in the Land of Departure before..."

"Stupid blokes raided my room!" Rally said angrily.

"These creatures are called Heartless, they are monsters born from the darkness in peole's hearts. They exist through pure malice and instinct striking down and devouring any and all possessers of hearts. Though their boon is to absorb hearts, what they crave the most is the heart of worlds." Yen Sid explained, with that the hologram showed an orbital picture of a planet being absorbed by darkness and falling to pieces. "Once the heart of a world is taken, the world ceases to be much like your world...the Land of Departure."

"Is there anyway we can recover a world?" Kizer asked placing his palms in his coat pockets.

"No solutions have yet been found to the recovery of worlds." Yen Sid shook his head,

Rally punched into her palm. "Well that's right fucking debt we're going to pay back to those Heartless bastards!"

"The Keyblade is the only tool able to vanquish the Heartless for good and it is for this reason, that Keyblade Masters are forged. To safe guard worlds from this catastrophic threat." Yen Sid added.

"But do to the Keyblade war, there are barely any Keyblade masters left. Which is why even a small few are very rare." Eraqus explained as well.

"Hmm..If you don't mind me asking, what of Kel and Lecter? Were they not summoned here as well, Master Yen Sid? Eraqus?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow.

Dez looked down at the floor, he memories flashing in her head like a picture show of Kel and Lecter fighting. 'Our world was coming to an end and yet they decided to fight one another...what's going on?'

Yen Sid sighed and stayed silent for a moment before answering. "I'm afraid it was Lecter's doing, he is the one who called the Heartless to the Land of Departure."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at one time.

"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade, to that end they use it as a beacon to hone in on Keyblade Wielders and attack them relentlessly. A barrier of old was created by one of the very first Keyblade Masters around the Land of Departure. To combat this...Lecter, using the very same relic Keyblade. Unlocked this barrier...pouring the Heartless into our world." Eraqus explained.

Dez's eyes were wide, she looked down at the ground again. Her memories then played of Lecter, the boy with the crimson eyes and shoulderlength black hair. Memories of them playing together from a very young age, memories of she and Lecter sitting together on odd nights laughing, talking.

"And what about Kel?" Lucas asked. "Was he in on this shit too!?"

"No. Kel sought to stop Lecter but was defeated by his and his new powers granted from the Relic Keyblade, No Name and the aid of the Heartless. Moments before Lecter escaped, Kel rushed into the darkness in pursuit. I am not sure if he still breaths." Yen Sid explained.

Tears of crystal dropped off the bottom of Dez's chin. "No...this must be some kind of mistake. That's it, there is no way Lecter...Lecter would do that? He would never try to kill us...we were...we're his friends."

"Master Yen Sid's words ring true, Dez. The injuries I sustained were by Lecter's hand. If it were not for Kel's intervene I would be for the afterlife." Master Eraqus stepped forth.

"YOU'RE LYING! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE LYING!" Dez screamed before running out of the door.

Everyone looked down in the room, there was an overwhelming feeling of sorrow.

(line)

Dez rushed out of the Magical Tower, just before reaching the final step she tripped and landed face first on the grass in front of the building. She didn't bother to get up, she just lied there crying on her face. After afew minutes she got up and decided to sit at the edge of the tiny world looking off into the abyss of space.

She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees.

Rally walked up behind her and sat down beside her. "Hey girl." Rally said as she plopped down beside her.

"...hey..." Dez said in a sorrowful tone.

Rally sighed and looked up at the stars with her. "This place sure is weird. If all these...other worlds are gonna look like this, I don't think we were really missing anything...heh heh."

"...Hmm..." Dez mumbled.

Rally sort of swallowed then cocked her head alittle to Dez. "Y'know Dez..."

"Don't Rally...I don't wanna hear it. I don't believe Lecter would do those things. He would never betray us like that..." She said angrily narrowing her eyes.

Rally sighed with a half smile and hugged Dez which only made Dez cry more. "You really like Lecter don't you? You care about him...a little bit more than you care for us. So this would probably hurt you more...so I'm not saying Lecter betrayed us. All I'm saying...is that we should find him. Get the real story."

Dez sniffled. "Hmm?"

"Let's do it together. Let's go and find Lecter, make em talk. If it's true then I'll kick his ass, if it's not...then you get your happy 'Prince Charming was framed' ending." Rally winked while wagging her finger. "How's that sound?"

"Thank you, Rally." Dez rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Don't forget about us."

Dez and Rally turned around seeing Lucas, Kizer and Griffin standing behind them. Kizer had his hands in his lab coat pockets, Griffin rubbed his thumb across his nose with a grin and Lucas gave the girls a thumbs up with a slow nod. "Don't forget about Kel too. He's out there somewhere." Kizer added.

"He'll be okay, he's Kel. That guy defeated all three of us by himself in sparing." Griffin pointed at Kizer.

"Don't remind me, in this journey I'm gonna catch up to Kel and Lecter and then the three of us will take our Mark of Mastery exam." Lucas said punching into his palm. "That or my name ain't Thundercock!"

"It's not." Kizer and Griffin said at the same time.

Once the five friends had gathered their resolve the team moved back into the Magic Tower where they once again stood before Yen Sid with new resolve. The old wizard could feel it as well as Eraqus. "Are you sure you're ready to face the darkness, the untold truths you may find in there could change you forever." Yen Sid tried to reason with them.

Dez looked back at her friends whom all smiled and nodded at her. "We're sure."

"Very well, your mission is to seek out Lecter and find out the truth behind his actions in the Land of Departure as well as free any world you come across from the grip of the Heartless by sealing the keyhole to each world." Yen Sid explained.

"Should you find any evidence pointing to Kel's location or if he still yet lives. You are to report to me at once." Eraqus added.

"Yes." They all responded with a salute.

"Then off with you. Outside there is a gummi ship for your usage. Take it...just north of here is a world known as Traverse Town. You can begin your journey there."


	3. Traverse Town I

**3.) Traverse Town I**

Traverse Town was a town of lights and festivals there were many buildings but no extraordinarily large damning towers lest it be the clock tower. Dez, Lucas, Griffin, Kizer and Rally came walking in through the large front door of the town which was completely empty. The skies above them were black and the stars gazing down upon them.

"Wow this place looks weird." Rally said stopping to look up at one of the many street lights.

"Weird as in cool?" Griffin asked admiring the streets and the pavement.

"Weird as in...weird." Rally shrugged as she walked off.

Lucas' eyes shifted left and right. "Is anyone even here?!"

"Man you guys are loud." A mature yet youthful voice stoically said breaking everyone's attention.

With that everyone looked up at the same time to see a boy with orange hair and a purple turtle neck sleeveless shirt. He had white pants and stood on top of the lamp post as if it were nothing. "Whose this?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as if finding a new rival.

Rally sort of blushed upon seeing him, she covered her mouth. 'Whoa, he's hot.' She thought.

"He looks queer." Kizer said with a straight face before Rally drop kicked him.

"Hey Rally, take it easy. Kizer's just foolin'." Griffin said picking up his philosophically perverted friend.

The youth hopped off of the lamp post held out his left hand which hand some glowing red numbers in it. It made him look almost like a machine. "Show me your left palms." He said vigorously. Without any questions, Rally was the only person to him while everyone else looked at Rally with a questionable gaze.

"What?" She glared back.

"You're not a player then." The boy said. "I take it none of you have the timers on your palms either?"

"Timer? You mean that?" Dez walked up on the boy and pointed at his palm.

He sort of backed away slowly. "Yes that." He responded. "If you're not a player of the Game, then I've no use for you. I need my partner."

"Wow, you're really rude." Dez said putting her palms on her waists in a lecturing mode.

"What is this 'Game' you're talking about? Is it something native to this world?" Griffin asked.

The boy simply smirked. "If you're not my partner then I don't need to discuss it." He started to walk off.

"What if we helped you find your partner." Rally said stepping forward.

The boy turned around to face Rally and raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't even know you."

Rally crossed her arms. "Rally, Rally Nightshade."

"Well Rally Nightshade, do you always trust total strangers that pass you by?" The boy responded.

"Yep." Lucas, Griffin and Kizer said all at the same time.

"Rally, I dunno about this." Dez said turning to Rally.

Rally simply nodded and winked. "I got this. Lead the way, guy...I'll help you find your partner."

"Tch..." The boy simply dashed off.

He leaped onto a lamp post, swung around it then flew towards a building where he parkour jumped from building wall to wall flying over the gate to the next district. Rally simply followed his movements in parkour fashion flying off leaving Griffin, Dez, Kizer and Lucas behind.

"Well that's Rally for ya, doing whaaaatever she wants." Griffin pointed out.

Dez looked more worried than anything else. "I dunno, that guy seemed kinda sketchy."

"She likes em." Kizer said sticking his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"WHAT?!" Dez, Lucas and Griff said all at the same time.

Lucas mouth dropped. "Like holding hands in the park after a movie like?"

Griffin hopped on top of Lucas. "Like taking showers together like?"

Dez hopped on top of Griffin whom was already on top of Lucas. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend like?"

"Yup." Kizer raised a finger. "Trust me, a guy whose been rejected by Rally 152 times won't lead you astray. I studied Rally, I know all of her emotions and facial expressions. She'd never shown that face before...it's got to be the face of love. So niave, falling for that queer when she has real man standing in front of her." Kizer began to flex his muscles and pose.

When he finally opened his eyes from his arrogant posing he noticed Dez, Griff and Lucas already walking off towards the Synthesis Shop in the center of the plaza. The three walked in leaving Kizer outside, as he huffed he began walking towards the Synthesis Shop as well until he noticed a man in a black coat with a long zipper down the front standing a top a building overseeing the entire scene.

"Hmm?" Kizer raised an eyebrow. 'That coat, Lecter was wearing it back then...'

The hooded figure stood up and walked off disappearing from the rooftop. "Hey wait, Lecter!" Kizer's keyblade appeared in hand and he dashed off towards the building, he leaped on it and ran up the side as if it were nature. Once on the red rooftops he spotted the Black hooded fellow several rooftops away, he looked back at Kizer before hopping down into a random alleyway.

Kizer strode through the air as if gliding until he'd gotten to the alleyway the hoodie had leaped into. He hopped down into the darkness without fear and landed in his fighting set which made him look like a ninja. The hooded man was standing across from him with his arms crossed. "Lecter! Is that you?"

"EEEEH...wrong." The hooded man pulled his hood down revealing he had crimson spiky hair. "The name's Axel...got it memorized?"

"Memorized? You mean on the first time?" Kizer asked raising an eyebrow.

**Author's Note: I wrote this on a whim to get the writer's block out for my Final story, Kel Party. But this one seems alot more interesting. **


	4. Traverse Town II

**4.) Traverse Town II**

Within the dark alleys of Traverse Town, Axel and Kizer were at odds. They stared blankly at one another with an intensity that could cut steel. Axel grinned as he drew his twin chakram manipulating them from pure fire. As he spun them in his hands like two pinwheels he grinned showing his pearly whites.

Kizer was less than impressed, he simply withdrew his Keyblade and turned his back with a bored look on his face. "What a let down." He sighed.

"Huh? What's the big woop?" Axel stood up straight out of his own fighting stance.

"You aren't Lecter or a woman I could violate. So I don't have any use for you." Kizer started to walk off when suddenly one of Axel's chakram bathed in flames flew like a disk past Kizer's head slamming into the wall of the alley. Kizer's cheek cut from the projectile, a single film of blood trolled down his cheek. Yet he stood unflinching.

"Heh, looks like I chose the perverted one out of the lot. Listen I don't have time to play games kid, you're comin' with me." Axel said. "The Organization has use for you."

Kizer smirked. "No thanks, you spitting out some random syndicate name...what am I suppose to be all chipper 'The Organization? What's that?' GASP! Yeah, yeah...that's not gonna work with me. Show me boobies then we'll have a conversation...and since you're a male that means you have none. THUS...meaning you and I...ONCE AGAIN...have no reason to break works."

"Looks like you lose Axel, stand down. I'll take this one."

A feminine voice echoed through the alleyway causing Kizer to raise an eyebrow in interest. Walking out of the shadow of a lamp post was a blonde haired girl in the same black coat as Axel. She had blue eyes like fresh cerulean waves and short blonde hair with bangs that swung back over her head like two antenna.

"The name's Larxene, I have a fresh set of tits right here for ya." The nobody grinned evilly as she zipped down her coat a little revealing clevage.

Kizer spun around in a second and completely voided out Axel's existence. "Maybe I can spare a minute or two...heh heh..." He said with a cheesy letch of a face. Larxene strolled over to Kizer like a gipsy. As Larxene moved in towards Kizer, Axel rolled his eyes. He morphed into a ball of flame and teleported behind Kizer with one of his chakram above his head.

He swung down attempting to strike Kizer over his head but the keyblade wielder, quickly ducked the strike and summoned his Winner's Proof Keyblade. With that Kizer quickly responded with a diagonal strike. SWOOSH! "Huuu!" Axel flipped backwards dodging the swing with a flip, while in mid air Axel tossed his twin chakram like two flaming wheels at Kizer.

"DAMMIT AXEL!" Larxene teleported away.

**STRUGGLE: "Kizer versus Axel" **  
**Background Music: "The 13th Struggle" Kingdom Hearts 2 OST**

Kizer created two kunai composed of pure magical power and threw them at the chakram causing them to collide. BOOM! The explosion was a mixture of fire and violet shockwaves which caused the alley to rumble. "Heh! Looks like they come in all shapes and sizes." Axel said to himself as he landed on a fire escape ladder.

With that Kizer summoned a massive shuriken made of pure magic energy and he threw it sending it buzzing towards Axel. The nobody of fire, flipped off of the ladder and burst into flames teleporting and reappearing behind the keyblade wielder. "BUUURN BABY!" Axel exploded at point blank releasing towers of flames that encroached Kizer and sent him flying back deeper into the alley.

Axel's fire had possessed the entire alley covering it in a fiery like brimstone fashion with the walls completely engulfed.

"Not a bad trick, but I can do ya one better." Kizer grinned with the excite of battle, with his life on the line he felt a sort of release that he'd never feel any place else. He dashed to the right wall of the alley and ran along it like a ninja tossing more magic kunai at Axel who erected a barrier of fire to block them. PACHA! PACHA! PACHA! "That same old trick!" Axel roared as his chakram began to spin by some telekinesis beside him.

He launched the fiery wheels again and Kizer this time used his keyblade to bat one another, then flipped onto the other one riding it like a spinning top.

"WHAT?!" Axel said watching Kizer spin on the flaming chakram then kick it back. The fiery projectile cut through Axel's barrier, breaking it then crashing into his stomach sending the nobody flying to the mouth of the alleyway.

He tried to stand but Kizer was already at ! POW! CRASH! Kizer batted at Axel three times before finishing off with a downward stab into the ground which caused the blades of huge ninja swords to shoot from the ground which only served to Axel's anguish. The nobody exploded into flames once again teleporting away and appearing on the other end of the alley.

Axel held onto his chakram and gritted his teeth angrily. "Shit."

"What's the matter, Axel? Can't handle one kid?" Larxene appeared walking out of the darkness.

"Shut it, I got this so just go away!" The fire nobody swung his hand off the subject.

Larxene smirked. "Well it looks to me like you're getting your butt handed to you."

"Tch..." Axel winced in pain at the wound on his shoulder.

Before Axel could get in another word edge wise, both of them looked ahead to see Kizer once again running along one of the walls of the alley like a ninja. Kizer once he'd gotten close enough he leaped through the air flying towards Larxene with an outstretched hand. "Boobies!" He screamed causing both of the nobodies to raise a sharp eyebrow.

His hand was reaching for Larxene's right boob. Which served as distraction enough for Axel, the flare nobody leaped into the air and with a fiery fist he clocked Kizer over the head sending him flying into the wall. POW! BAM! He hit the wall then landed on the ground unconscious. "Heh...heh...heh...lucky break, looks like your knockers won this battle." Axel grinned to Larxene.

Larxene walked over and kicked Kizer in the side. "A disgusting lech...and here I thought the Keyblade chose noblemen."

"Hey take it easy, according to the boss. This guy is gonna be on our side." Axel said picking up Kizer and throwing him over his shoulder. "Besides, we should be lucky we got one that we can handle...Marluxia and Vexen got totally stomped by that Kel guy."

"Yeah I heard about that, if it weren't for Saix coming in with reinforcements..."

With that a portal of darkness opened and the two nobodies along with Kizer walked in.

As the two disappear, watching unbeknowst to them was a pink haired woman in a skirt with her arms crossed looking down over the alley and the battle. She smirked. "Hmph..."

**STRUGGLE: "Axel Wins" **

* * *

_**Back in the Second District of Traverse Town...**_

As mysterious orange haired boy and Rally flipped through the air like two parkour experts, they both land down just in front of the plaza fountain. "Wow this is really funny, talk about using your terrain to travel." Rally blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. He simply placed his hands in his pockets and began walking off the third district.

"Um...Sorry, I didn't catch your name the first time." She extended a hand to him.

"Sakuraba...Neku, Sakuraba." He said plainly.

Rally thought to herself. 'This guy is way cool.' She thought admiring his look, the way he carried himself and his nonchalant and seemingly tough attitude.

Neku noticed Rally drooling over him and he smirked angrily. He didn't have time to mess around, his timer was still ticking and he had yet to find his Game Partner. Just when he'd felt like punching something, suddenly from a flurry of dark portals popping up around them were Soldier Heartless ranging from ten to twenty of them.

They all danced and hopped back forth with perfect syncronization. "Heartless." Rally and Neku said at the same time as they both leaped back to back.

Rally held up both hands summoning her (left)Rejection of Fate and (right)True Light's Flight. 'Keyblades.' Neku thought to himself as his eye cut back to see Rally.

With that they broke a part utilizing a tank and distance like formation instinctively, Neku held up the rear casting Thunder, Fire and Ice spells while Rally took the attention of the Heartless by up close bashing utilizing crafty and area damage techniques. She threw her left keyblade and manipulated it to keep spinning and slashing through soldiers while she one hand wielded the other slapping Heartless away left and right.

Once the battle had ended both of her keyblades disappeared and she and Neku came together. "Did you just say Heartless, you know what these things are?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But I just recently learned about their existence. A guy using that same weapon told me what they were." He told her as he put his hands nonchalantly in his pockets again. He turned away from Rally and leaped into the air pole swinging and parkour jumping from wall to wall going to the third district of the town.

"A guy? Using the same weapon? Could it be..." Rally said to herself before running off to follow Neku again.

* * *

_**In the Accessory Shop...**_

Dez, Lucas and Griffin made their way into the Accessory shop where an irritated looking old man with goggles on his forehead stood in waiting. He ran his thumb across his nose. "What do you kids want? We don't sell candy here."

"We're not kids old man." Lucas said showing a fist.

"Pff..." The old man rolled his eyes.

Griffin's fox ears perked up as he looked around. He looked back at the door as if he'd sensed something.

"Excuse me sir..." Dez started.

The old man held up a palm to stop her. "Call me Cid, missy."

"Well, Cid. We're looking for our friends. One of them has spiky black hair like this and the other has this salt and pepper kinda hair that just sags down to his shoulders like this." Dez said imitating Kel and Lecter's hair. "Their names are Kel and Lecter. Have you see them?"

"Hmmm nah, I been in my shop for the past few days fixin' on some old Gummi Ships. You should probably go look for a gal named Lightning. She along with the rest of her crew fights to keep this town safe from Heartless. They're always running around this town, maybe they saw em." Cid replied crossing his arms.

"Cool, how do I find her?" Dez asked.

In the background while Cid and Dez chatted both Griffin nudged Lucas. "Hey, where's Kizer?"

Lucas shrugged. "He probably ran off to go and join Rally and that queer looking guy."

Dez returned from her chat with Cid to meet with Griffin and Lucas near the door. "Got it, this Lightning. Is a protector of the town, she defends it from Heartless."

"Well woop-dee-doo. Has she seen our buddies?" Lucas asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Dez shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out. Cid gave me directions on how to find them." She looked around for a bit. "Where is Kizer?"

"He went follow Rally." Lucas shrugged.

Using Cid's directions, Dez, Lucas and Griffin made their way to the multi-colored Inn in the second district. There they spoke with an old man named Sazh who allowed them to wait for Lightning in the Green Room. There in the room, Griffin and Lucas sat down at the small table provided where they played a game of tunk.

Dez stood out on the balcony of the room looking up at the luminous blue moon. 'To think just yesterday we were all laughing and playing together. I'll get it all back.' She thought clinching her fists. With those thoughts came a new conflict, the sound of shoes pelting the back walkway filled her ears. She looked over the balcony to see a man in a trenchcoat with a bandanna on his head and a pink haired girl in a skirt running for their lives away from a Heartless shaped like a massive disjointed suit of armor.

"Sarah, stay back!" The trenchcoated fist fighter held his hand back.

With that the Armored Suit throw one of it's hovering fists at the trenchcoat sending him flying off and hitting a wall, knocking him out. "Snow!" Sarah cried. With that the Heartless Armor turned to Sarah, it threw a punch but the attack was missed when a chain wrapped around her and yanked her into the air. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sarah went flipping into the air seemingly in slow motion until Lucas hopped through the air and caught her. He landed down to a sliding halt.

Dez landed down second as her Keyblade morphed back into the Oathkeeper away from it's whip like form. Griffin landed beside her drawing his Two Become One Keyblade in hand."Finally I get to see some action." Griffin said getting into his fighting stance.

Lucas let Sarah down. "Snow!" She called again but Snow was knocked lying face down on the ground.

Just as Dez, Griffin and Lucas were about to attack. Suddenly afew bullets blasted the Armor sending it's head popping from it's chest armor. Dropping down from the sky was a woman with cherry blonde hair firing upside down with a hand gun which morphed into a sword as she dropped to her feet. The Armor Heartless recovered it's head piece then sent both of it's fists flying forward in a drill like motion.

"That must be..." Dez started.

Lightning bolted forward and dodge rolled under the flying fists and found herself to her feet, once she'd gotten close enough. SWAP. "Haaa!" She launched the huge heartless into the air with an upward launch slash. Then leaped several feet into the air, where she performed a front flip. WHAP! "Heay!" She screamed launching the heartless back down to the ground.

BOOM!

It sent a shockwave tremor through the ground.

The Heartless quickly retreated away into the shadows before Lightning could finish the blow. The blade morphing guardian dropped down on one knee then stood up epically morphing her sword back into gun mode then sheathing it on her lower back.

"She's cool." Lucas pointed.


	5. Traverse Town III

**5.) Traverse Town III**

Back at the Green Inn Room, everyone sat around to discuss the next gameplan. Now that Lightning has been found Dez was a little eager to dish out the details on her friends. The room was eireely silent for the moment, Snow was lying on the bed still unconscious while Serah wiped his forehead with clean cool towels.

Lightning stood next to the window looking staring out of it every few seconds, ever vigilant. Dez stood ready to begin the discussion while Griffin, Lucas and Sazh were playing a card game.

"Read em and weep gentlemen, Royal Flush." Sazh showed his hand and with that Lucas and Griffin threw their cards down.

"Damn this guy's a fuggin' genius in the game or something."

"The card god."

Dez kicked one of the chair legs out from under Lucas causing him to fall over. "Seriously guys? We're looking for our friends here."

"Exactly, we're worried. Playing cards is the only thing that keeps our minds off the trouble." Griffin said helping Lucas back up.

"Playing a game of poker does, lift the mind from troubling thoughts." Sazh said in a cool way pointing at his temple.

Dez rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry. I'll be the only concerned one then."

"Like always." Lucas said pulling up another chair while Sazh started to deal again.

"Haaa." Dez sighed.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Lightning asked resting her fist on her side and standing almost as if she were posing. Looking at Lightning's curves not only pissed off Dez but her hardened and rock em sock em attitude seemed to be the kind she disliked the most. But for the sake of finding Lecter, she sighed and saw past it.

"You guys act as the guardians for this town. We're looking for..."

"Someone who wields the keyblade." Lightning said walking past Dez and over to the door.

"Uh...yeah." Dez said with a confused look. "But hey wait a minute."

Lightning walked out of the door mysteriously and Dez looked back at her friends whom were engaged in a card battle with Sazh whom was equally focused. With that she followed her out of the inn and into the high tier level of the second district of Traverse Town. "You know them? Has Kel or Lecter been here?"

Lightning stopped and turned to face Dez. "I'm not sure."

Dez raised an eyebrow. "Wait? But...you just said..."

"I didn't get to see his face." Lightning responded crossing her arms. She looked to sky reminscing of that time.

* * *

**((FLASHBACK))**

"Sis...these guys keep coming!"

"Stop calling me that, Snow. Now just shut up and watch my six."

Both Snow and Lightning stood back to back in the third district of Traverse Town surrounded by Defender Heartless. With their lion faced shields. "Damn these guys just won't quit. It's like every day its getting worse." Snow said as he cast a Blizzard spell from his palm at a heartless, freezing it like a sculpture then smashing it with his fist.

Lightning cast Ruin into a crowd of Heartless causing them to go free falling into the sky, with that she morphed her gunblade into gun mode and open fired on the flipping heartless causing them to shattered into black dust. With the fall of that crowd more simply arisen from the shadows to approach, both Lightning and Snow began to tire, their exhaust was shown as their bodies sagged.

"Heh...heh..."

The heartless began to close in. WHACK! "Huuu..." Lightning went sliding backwards as a Defender whacked her with his shield. "Lightning!" Snow called as he held up his arms to block a strike from one Defender.

Suddenly...BOOM!

Towers of light exploded around Lightning and Snow which blew the monsters to shreds and particles. Dropping down from the sky and seemingly nowhere was a boy with a black leather coat with the hood far over his head. As he landed he spread his feet and gripped a golden keyblade with both hands.

As if forgetting about Light and Snow's existence, the heartless which appeared after the first batch began to dart to him. The man in the hood bolted into the crowd and with mastery skills, he slashed through the heartless left and right while punching and kicking opponents away sending them flying left and right like it was nothing.

The hooded keyblade master tossed his keyblade up which morphed into a golden spear with a crimson red handle, with that he grabbed the spear and began twisting and spinning slashing the heartless away as well as goring any opponent that came forth. While spinning the spear it morphed back into a keyblade then transformed again into a golden cannon which he held on his shoulder and fired shooting meteor shaped fireballs from it's barrel and turning the battlefield into a wasteland of flames and geysers.

With that the hooded keyblade wielder landed as the keyblade morphed back into it's original form. "Heya." He said as another heartless that yet lived snuck up behind him. Without looking he simply slashed it away before walking towards them.

"Who...are you?" Lightning asked.

He raised his keyblade casting Cure on both Light and Snow, healing them of their wounds and ailments.

"Thanks, got a name?" Snow said dusting his shoulder off.

Instead of introducing himself he merely turned his back. "The Heartless, their those creatures you've been fighting this entire time. They eat away at worlds, swallow them in darkness. The only thing that can truly vanquish the Heartless are weapons called Keyblades."

Lightning looked past the intros and to the deal at hand. "How do we get a keyblade then?"

"Keyblades are mysterious weapons, they choose their own masters. So not anyone can get their hands on one."

"Then what are we to do against these...Heartless guys? Just let them take our home?" Snow asked punching into his palm.

The man held up a finger. "The keyholes...a sort of gateway that leads to the heart of each world as well as links other worlds together. If the keyhole is closed then the walls between each world will be raised and heartless...atleast most of them. Won't be able to get in. The threat will then be managable even without a keyblade."

"Where is this keyhole exactly and if you wouldn't mind..." Snow started.

The hooded fellow raised a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, I've sealed it just moments before coming here. It should remain closed...the only thing capable of unlocking it is another key bearer."

"And if another comes along?" Lightning asked. "What then?"

"Don't worry, there aren't alot of us left." He said walking off as a dark portal opened, he walked in and disappeared.

**((Back to the Present))**

* * *

"And like the wind, he was gone. Almost as if he weren't here...we managed to achieve some kind of peace here since that incident. But I believe the Keyhole is opened again." Lightning said crossing her arms and looking away. "Powerful Heartless are beginning to rise again and so far the keyhole being opened is the only solution I could come up with."

"So he wouldn't give a name and you couldn't see his face. Ah...his keyblade! Did you happen to see it? Keybearers all have certain keyblades its kind of like a name tag or calling card. If I knew what kind he was wielding...what did it look like?" She asked.

Lightning held up her palm. "If you are a keybearer then lock the Keyhole again."

"But..."

"If you can do that, then I'll describe the keyblade to you."

Dez narrowed her eyes with anger, she close but yet so far away from this information. It could be Kel or it could have been Lecter, hearing that Lecter was the one who saved their lives and sealed the keyhole would put her heart at peace. Which would only mean there exactly WAS an explanation for what happened at the Land of Departure. And she could prove Masters Yen Sid and Eraqus wrong.

But as a keybearer she had a responsibility to defend the worlds from darkness.

"Fine, I'll do it." Dez said summoning her Oathkeeper. She held up her keyblade and closed her eyes to concentrate. Keyholes and Keyblades had a certain syncronization, by releasing magical waves from their keyblade, a key bearer could detect a keyhole. When the waves bounced back to her, her eyes opened. "The keyhole...it is opened."

"Where is it?" Lightning asked.

Dez pointed her keyblade back to the water fountain, the Oathkeeper shined lowering the falls of the water fountain revealing the stone paved wall behind it where a keyhole was opened with dark cracks in it. "That isn't your ordinary keyhole..." Dez said. "It's almost as if, that keyhole was made...I can sense the one that your bearer sealed and it's still closed. That one however... it was forced open somehow."

**Author's Note: Next update is the Traverse Town finale. Each world gets a total of 4 parts and we're rounding the finale for the first world. **


	6. Traverse Town IV

**6.) Traverse Town IV**

In the third district of Traverse Town which was a large secluded box of an area. Neku's eyes shifted left and right as he looked around in the empty area."Neku!" Rally called running down the steps to join him.

"What do you want?" He asked turning back.

"The key bearer that you said you met, did he give you his name?" Asked .

"His name...it was." Neku started as he slowly turned around.

BOOOOM! RATTLE! RATTLE!

A terrible tremor that rivaled that of the quakes from the Land of Departure had erupted causing both Rally and Neku to lose balance. Once the tremor had stopped both Neku and Rally were on high alert. "What was that?" Neku asked.

Rally could sense the forces of darkness gathering in the second district, without saying much to Neku and as a key bearer's instinct. She bolted off running back into the Second District with Neku following. Once back into the Second District, Rally spotted Dez, Griffin and Lucas all facing off against a massive heartless shaped like a suit of disjointed armor.

"It's this armored Heartless again." Dez exclaimed.

"Nice of you to join us, done with your make out session?" Lucas asked resting his Chaosripper Keyblade on his right shoulder.

"Shut up." Rally said summoning her twin Keyblades as well.

Unbeknowst to the four, the Heartless Boss had cut off the lower section with a dark barrier preventing Lightning and Neku from entering. With that the red and white armor began to morph and change, it's hands had became it's feet and it's feet morphed into clamps, it's armored helm disjointed and lowered revealing it's dark face and glowing throbbing yellow eyes.

**STRUGGLE: "World Boss: Opposite Armor" **  
**Background Music: "The Corrupted" Kingdom Hearts 2 OST**

The battle began with Opposite Armor thrusting his lower leg-hands forward in a spiral like a drill. Dez quickly held up her Oathkeeper casting Protect but the fists broke through the barrier sending her flipping off while the others sprung into action. Rally leaped into the air with a series of acrobatic flips while Lucas morphed his keyblade into a crimons and black hover bike. Finally Griffin morphed into a silver fox with his keyblade Two Become One gripped in his jaws.

Rally flew in first and just as she was about to starts slashing at the Opposite Armor, one of it's clamps snatched her out of the air then thrust her into the ground. WHAM! "Ughaaaaa!" She screamed.

While concentrated on Rally the Opposite Armor didn't notice Lucas flying straight at him, with that Lucas performed a loop-d-loop slash which struck the maverick armor twice in the head causing it to wiggle backwards and spin. The armor tried grabbing him but the bike was too fast, Lucas dogwalked it with a speedy get away.

The Opposite Armor tried pursuing him but only ended with a Thunder spell which dropped like a beam of light three times striking the armor causing it to seizure abit. The Fox Griffin ran on all fours with a spiral slash knocking one of it's feet off balance. SHWAMP! Opposite Armor's left leg went skipping and tripping backwards hitting the wall next to the fountain.

As if getting sick of the humiliation the heartless boss, slammed all four of it's floating apendeges into the ground creating shockwaves which had Fox Griffin, Dez and Rally manipulated by the tremors. While the heartless had them immobilized it began to throw it's floating parts into a full hurricane spin randomly pulling the three in like magnets.

WHAM! POW! PAT! BAM! BAM!

While in free fall do to the rushing winds, the armor's fists and feet were striking them left and right causing their bodies to dangle like dolls as they flipped rapidly out of control.

"LOCKED ON!" A female computerized voice had said as Lucas came falling out of the sky, his hover cycle having now morphed into a miniature fighter jet. Lucas' keyblade had turned into a small red and black fighter jet about the same size as his body. "Fire Elemental Salvos ready." The female computerized voice said as Lucas commanded. "FIRE!"

With that the jet began a full spiral releasing four incendiary missiles which exploded into fire upon contact with Oppsoite armor's main body which was only spinning in the hurricane had ceased thus stopping the tornado and causing it to be knocked off balance. It's body parts dropped like a child dropping toys on the floor.

"Err...now's our chance." Dez stood up a little dizzy, she got over it and the pain she felt in her ribs to point her keyblade like a general. Rally got over her dizziness as well. She ran at Dez and leaped with a front flip throwing her feet forward, with that Dez held up her keyblade which Rally landed on, she then swung the keyblade springing Rally forward in a spiral slashing a huge chunk of darkness off of the heartless pile of junk.

Lucas' keyblade morphed with a flash, it transformed by shooting a magical circle in front of it then passing through it. Through particles of light his keyblade transformed into various vehicles. His transformation this time went from a miniature Sukhoi PAK FA to a miniature Formula Three race car with side chain guns mounted along both sides of the drivers seat.

Griffin in Fox Form leaped onto the Formula Three and the both of them zoomed off, with his keyblade Griffin created a track of light for Lucas to drive on. ZOOM! VROOOM! He put the peddle to the floor and zoomed forward firing Lightning Attribute shells from his spinning chain guns, pelting the Opposite Armor as it tried to get back up.

Griffin held up his snout as the tip of his keyblade shined causing the road to loop in bit U around Opposite Armor. In slow motion Lucas drifted around Opposite Armor's back while firing. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! The Opposite Armor's body jiggled and shook as holes found their way oppening up along it's back. When Lucas and Griffin passed by.

Rally dashed under the track and leaped into the air causing Dez to transform her keyblade into a chain whip, she whipped it forward wrapping around Rally's feet and Rally made her body straight with her two keyblades erect making her whole body a blade while Dez began swinging the blade chain as if Rally were a wrecking ball.

With the chain whip Rally Blade, Dez slashed the Opposite Armor's torso in half.

The armor pieces dropped and exploded into particles of darkness with a single floating heart floating into the sky returning to it's owner.

The barrier was lifted and with that, Dez, Rally, Lucas and Griffin had returned to normal, all that remained was the glowing forced open keyhole. All at once, the four raised their keyblade as if in sync and together they locked the keyhole by shooting a light into the large dark hole. The forced keyhole disappeared and thus a terrible darkness was lifted.

The weight on their shoulders had lightened.

**STRUGGLE: "Victory!" **

* * *

Having watched the entire battle was everyone, Cid, Sazh, Lightning, Serah, Neku and a still hurt and limping Snow. With their victory, the guardians of Traverse Town gathered around to congratulate the four heroes. Through all the congrats, it was Griffin however who was the first to notice that Kizer was missing. "Hey wait a minute, where's Kizer?"

"Kizer?" The Traverse Town group all looked at one another.

"He's not with you?" Rally asked.

"No we thought he was with YOU!" Griffin pointed at Rally back.

Lightning rubbed her chin. "Could that have been..."

"What is it Claire?" Serah asked looking at her older sister Lightning.

"Afew hours ago, I'd come across a battle that had just ended. Two people cloaked in black had taken away a boy with white hair. Since no Heartless were involved I didn't think much about it...I'm sorry, I should have been more focused." Lightning said crossing her arms and looking down.

"Two guys cloaked in black? Took Kizer away?" Dez asked almost in a panic.

Lucas crossed his arms. "Noway...Kizer may have looked weak but he's an expectional fighter. Noway he can just be kidnapped."

"Lecter, Kel...now we've lost Kizer!" Dez said pausing for a moment then walking off in the back angrily. She huffed and gritted her teeth in anger, frustration and sorrow. She'd blamed herself for all of this. For not being able to see Lecter' treachery, for letting Kizer get kidnapped, for Kel being lost. She blamed herself for it all and it'd felt like her head was gonna explosion.

Her face turned red from holding her breath, her eyes turned red from tears. The other three, Rally, Griffin and Lucas could do nothing but hold her in silence.

* * *

Later that night it had gotten time for the four to set out on Gummi Ship once again, everyone gathered in the First District. Dez stood in the back while Rally, Lucas and Griffin said the good byes. "Don't worry, we'll definitely come back to visit you guys. To check up on things." Griffin assured them and with that they nodded.

"We should be able to hold things down as long as the Keyhole is closed." Snow said raising a fist.

"The phenomenon that happened today was unusual, a forced open Keyhole. Stuff like that doesn't happen everyday even for us...so as a precaution we'll come back anyway." Lucas said crossing his arms to his bulky chest.

"Well goodbye, I hope you're able to find your friends." Neku said turning his back on Rally.

"Neku, why don't you just come with us." Rally said offering a hand.

"Hm?"

Griffin and Lucas looked at eachother and snickered in the background, Rally heard them and narrowed her eyes warning them to make anymore jokes. They simply nudged eachother and stopped laughing. "Ahem..." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we're bound to come across the Partner you're looking for if you join us in our ship."

Neku smirked. "No thanks, I'm not a guy for big crowds."

Lucas snapped his finger. "Oh right, you were suppose to tell us the keyblade that the hooded guy was using Lightning."

Lightning crossed her arms and nodded again. "The keyblade he used was gold, it had a white guard and a red grip with a gold chain."

"A golden keyblade...gold chain, red handle..." Lucas rubbed his chin.

Dez walked up. "It sounds like the Kingdom Key D."

"Kel's keyblade."

"The keybearer that saved me from the darkness...that was his name. Kel." Neku also added.

"SO HE WAS HERE!" The four of them said at the same time.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Rally asked Neku.

Neku rubbed his chin. "No, I'm sorry."

"Dammit." Lucas snapped again. "Well back to the blind searches."

"Goodbye everyone." All four of them bowed at the same time. "We'll definitely meet again in the future."

**Author's Note: And so the Traverse Town journeys come to an end. Kizer's been kidnapped, what exactly is the Organization gonna do to him and not one lead on Kel or Lecter yet. **

**Combat Styles: I didn't want each of the combat styles to be the same, just a bunch of people swinging keyblades and using magical occasionally so I switched them up based on what I've seen in Kingdom Hearts so far and abit of Final Fantasy's Job classes. **

**Kizer (Ninja Arts): Kizer fights like a ninja, he's able to do wall runs and shape his magic in the form of kunai, shuriken and ninja swords. He holds his keyblade in reverse grip (Reminiscent of Ventus' style from BBS) **

**Lucas (Vehicle Mode): Lucas' style is based off the ability shown in Kingdom Hearts BBS to transform your keyblade into multiple vehicles used to travel to different worlds. Lucas implements this into his fighting style. He fighs with this vehicles, via BMX or trick movements or guns mounted on the vehicles with certain magical attributes. **

**Rally (Dual Wielding): Rally's style is based on Sora's Valor Form from Kingdom Hearts 2. No magical use, simply techniques. Rally's field of expertise however is mid-air combos. She is seen jumping or launching her opponents to get them into the air 70 percent of the time. She doesn't have a lot of ground moves. **

**Griffin (Fox Form): Griffin's fox form was inspired by the World, Pride Lands from Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora's Lion Form. That's exactly how Griffin fights while in kitsune form only his tails hold a bit more significance. Each tail is a secret cache of stored MP, the tails serve as mages while he tanks or attacks the enemies. His tails use magic while he fights. **

**Dez (Paladin ClasS) As you can see, Dez's class is based off of the Paladin Class FFXIV. She can heal, use protect spells and has decent office. **


	7. Those who Plot Against Us

**7.) Those who plot against us.**

Within a dark chamber watching over a magical sigil that projected the images of Dez, Rally, Lucas and Griffin sealing the keyhole after defeating Opposite Armor were a series of shadows.

"Those little squirts took down that heartless. Who would have thought it. Huh?" Hades said punching into his palm.

"Such is the power of the keyblades. Their strength is not their own." Jafar retorted.

The chubby Ursula quipped. "Why don't we turn them all into heartless. HA! That'll settle things quick enough."

"And those brats have sealed the second keyhole. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Captain Hook waved his metal appendage about.

"Well you're not prize yourself." Oogie Boogie laughed aloud.

"SHUT UP!" Captain Hook held his hook to the sack monster's throat.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent slammed down her staff to command order amongst her horde. "The keyblade has chosen them, will they conquer the darkness or will it swallow them?"

"Either way they are of no concern..." Walking through the dark corridor was a boy in a black suit with a crimson tie and matching red buckles that looped around his pants legs and the sleeves of his jacket. He had strange black hair that came down over his shoulders, the right side of his hair was silver and spiky sticking upward in a curling devilish fashion. His eyes glen red in the dark like a demon.

Walking with her was a chubby man with big heavy arms. "Pete?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I thought I sent you to turn Yen Sid into heartless."

"Sorry Maleficent, don't work for you no more. This here, Lecter's promised me more than just a little power. I'm going to have the seat of the King and Queen Minnie as my prize heh heh." Pete laughed holding his gut.

Lecter grinned. "Pete, shut up a moment."

"Uh...yeah ok." Pete zipped his lips.

"Who are you?" Maleficent and her horde leered at Lecter.

The young key bearer simply shrugged. "I am a scientist, a man simply fueled by his own curiosity. That same curiosity has brought me here before you. I'd like to strike a deal with you...if you'll hear me out. Pete has let me in on your plan, and I have a more effective way to execute it."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Disney Castle...**

**Background Music: "Disney Castle Theme" Kingdom Hearts OST**

The court wizard Donald Duck strolled through the royal halls towards the King's chambers with a hop and a skip in his step this lovely day. He had good news to tell the King, that the Toon Town had recognized a new racer for this week's racing event. As he walked through the halls Donald didn't notice there was someone approaching him from the front.

"Good morning." Donald said without opening his eyes. The figure he passed was one in a black cloak with a long zipper and a hood so far over his face he you couldn't see his face.

"Howdy." The cloaked finger gave Donald a two finger salute.

Donald's good mood put the cloaked figure in a good mood as well and he began to skip to the same tune as Donald almost to the beat of the Disney music. Suddenly Donald stopped, he realized there was an unidentified STRANGER waltzing the royal halls. With that the little white duck dashed back over to the cloaked figure and hopped in front of him. "WAAAAAAAIT!" He screamed in his raspy voice. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Whoa! Hahaha what a funny voice you have. Hey do you have a cold or something?" The boy in the cloak said rubbing the side of his hood.

"This is the King's royal halls, what are you doing here and who are you...whack!" Donald said pointing at him again angrily.

With that the boy pulled the hood off of his head revealing he had black spiky hair with gold eyes and ebony colored skin. **(A/N: Book cover pic)**

"My name's Kel, I'm here to see the King. I haven't been here before...sooo I'm a little lost dude." He rubbed behind his head while laughing.

"What do you want with the king?!" Donald grabbed his mage's staff.

Just before Kel could explain. "Kel? Is that you?" A high pitched and funny voice said from behind.

With that Kel and Donald turned around at the same time seeing King Mickey and his wife, Queen Minnie standing beside him. The both of them walked up to the two bickering men. "Golly, I haven't seen you since you were...well my size. Ahaha." Mickey laughed as he shook Kel's hand.

"King Mickey! Wow you're still funny looking ahahaha."

"Whack! Your majesty, you know this guy?" Donald asked with wide eyes.

Mickey nodded. "Yes, during my training with Master Yen Sid. I'd go to the Land of Departure for instruction. I'd often play with Kel on my visits. You were so little back then, now look at ya."

Kel smiled and thought back on those times. But he didn't have time to dwell on them, he immediately got into a serious tone. "Your majesty, if you have the time. I need your help. Something terrible's happened."

* * *

**In the King's Study...**

Once everyone had sat down in the royal library, Kel had explained everything that had befallen the Land of Departure. Lecter's betrayal mostly and his defeat as well as his home world's destruction. "Oh my..." Queen Minnie said covering her mouth.

"Thank goodness, your grandfather and your friends made it out okay." Mickey said.

Kel nodded. "Yeah, I opened a road to Master Yen Sid's tower at the last moment..."

Jiminy Cricket hopped up onto King Mickey's head. "I don't understand Kel, what is it you need from the King though?"

"I'd like to know that too." Donald crossed his arms and tapped his flipper.

"I can't defeat Lecter, controlling the heartless gave him new powers. I won't last a breath against him...I need new powers too. Back a long time ago, you told me about a Keyblade Master my Grandpa trained. His name was Terra, right?" Kel explained.

"I see, so you want the Ends of the Earth then?" King Mickey said and with that every's eyes jumped.

"You want to destroy the world?" Donald pointed his wand at Kel attempting to fire a spell.

"Relax, Donald." Goofy started.

Mickey shook his head. "It's a keyblade. The Keyblade Terra once used, if a Keybearer wields the keyblade of another keybearer it's said to give them untold powers. And with your new powers, you want to face Lecter as an equal."

Kel dropped down to his knees. "Please..."

"I don't understand, why come here? Your Grandfather knows of Terra as well..."

Kel looked away. "He wouldn't approve. He wouldn't let me do something like this...he'd probably say it's too dangerous."

"It is very dangerous, Kel."

"I fought my way through the Darkness, I found you!" Kel protested. "King Mickey, please...I have to stop Lecter before it's too late."

Mickey rubbed his chin. "Well, it's not like I didn't go out on misadventures myself under Yen Sid's tutelage. Okay, but only if you agree to go with Donald and Goofy at your side."

"WHAT?!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"I wouldn't feel right if I'd sent you on this quest alone. Now listen carefully...Terra's power lies in the armor he once had. Because of the incident that happened all those years ago, we had to scatter the armor across many worlds..."

As the king began to explain suddenly the castle rumbled causing books to fall from their shelves and everyone to hold onto something. "What's that?" Donald, Goofy and Mickey as well as Princess Minnie, Pluto and Jiminy dashed outside leaving Kel alone. He looked down at his chest and pulled the black cloak off revealing his cloths underneath, a short sleeved black hoodie with metal SOLDIER like shoulderpads, a pair of blue cargo jean shorts that went past his knees and black sneakers with blue and black straps on them.

Sensing the darkness, he summoned his Kingdom Key D and dashed outside to see Maleficent and Pete standing in the royal courtyard surrounded by a horde of heartless.


	8. The Avenging Light

**8.) The Avenging Light**

Within the Courtyard there was a standoff between King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Kel versus Maleficent, Pete and their horde of Bolt Tower, Large Body and Shadow heartless. The King wielded his Starseeker Keyblade pointing it at Maleficent with deadly intent. "Maleficent, your presence is not welcome here. You as well Pete...I remember banishing you didn't I?"

"Well I'm back and now your world will become mine! AAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Pete laughed maniacally.

Donald raised his fists and threw a tantrum. "You'll never get what you want Pete!"

"I always hated Donald most!" Pete said raising a fist.

"What do you guys even want?" Kel raised an eyebrow.

Maleficent grinned. "What we want is your attention." She pointed her staff beyond the courtyard and to the corridor above.

In the corridor above stood a boy in a suit holding the No Name Keyblade to Queen Minnie's little throat. "Oh...Mickey!" She cried. The boy in control of the keyblade was Lecter, he grinned as he stared down at Kel.

"Minnie!" Mickey reached for her.

"Lecter!" Kel turned and dashed up the corridor side.

"STOP HIM!" Maleficent ordered sending a wave of heartless after him.

With ease Kel dashed up the side of a column while slashing through a cloud of dark heartless swarms. Once he'd gotten high enough he used his keyblade to swing himself around the column and land just in front of Lecter and Minnie. Lecter frowned at Kel then leered at Maleficent. "REALLY? You let him run all the way up here despite the huge amount of heartless I gave you to control? Wow...talk about incompetence." Lecter shook his head while rolling his eyes in disappointment. "I mean...seriously. You couldn't just...cast a barrier around the courtyard or something?"

"You have what you want, the Queen! I thought a lad who boasts as much as you wouldn't have as much trouble with one keybearer." Maleficient snapped back.

Lecter held up his keyblade and shot a dark blast from the tip of it to the courtyard casting a dark barrier, sealing Maleficent, Pete, The King and his royal guards inside together with the heartless. "See that's all you have to do." While giving orders he'd let the Queen slip from his grasp. With that Queen Minnie released a Holy Spell from her body creating a tower of light which blast Lecter backwards.

While sliding backwards Lecter healed himself with dark essence that repaired his burned skin and torn cloths. By the time he was able to look up he spotted Kel dropping down on him clashing keyblades. "Queen Minnie, you have to get outta here!" Kel said looking back. Queen Minnie protested but Mickey gave her a call, she gazed to her husband mouse then quickly bolted off with Chip and Dale the chipmunks at her sides.

"Lecter!" Kel screamed as his former brother in arms arisen to his feet.

Lecter dusted his shoulder off. "Mistake. That's not like me to take my attention off of a hostage...is it the excitement of seeing my brother again?"

"You destroyed our home, nearly kill my grandfather...your teacher. And you still have the gall to call me your brother." Kel pointed his Kingdom Key D at Lecter.

He smiled then his smile turned into a chuckle and that also turned into a full blown laugh out loud. "It's the price that the old man had to pay for his lies and deceit."

"What do you mean?" Kel narrowed his eyes.

"Ask your good ol' grampa what I mean. Anyway, I'd rather not think of the past when my future already looks so bright." Lecter pointed to his forehead with that he held No Name in fighting position at the ready.

"I don't know what your playing at Lecter. But you can put it on EVERYTHING! That I'm going to stop you!" Kel said gripping the Kingdom Key D and holding it in a samurai stance.

**STRUGGLE: "Boss: Lecter" **  
**BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Dark Impetus" Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST**

The battle began with Lecter releasing a fearsome roar which empowered his body with darkness giving his figure a black outline of dark aura. With that Lecter phased out as if his body had been erased. He appeared behind Kel who was ready for the assault. Kel spun around quick parrying Lecter's blow. The two of them came face to face, keyblades clashing as magical sparks bounced from their collision.

As Kel tried pushing he raised his left hand and tried pushing his keyblade forward but Lecter was gaining the upperhand and smiling all the more. "You know what I like most about you...that unyielding...stubborn attitude." The darker keyblade wielder sent Kel flying throwing him backwards. He teleported with a dark glow behind Kel before he could hit the ground and with No Name, he slashed him in the back knocking him into the air.

While Kel was aloft and spinning out of control from the strike, Lecter released two orbs of darkness from himself which created two dark heartless clones in Lecter's imagine wielding black keyblades. All three of them flew up in a waltz of darkness slashing Kel as they passed several times before ending in a downward slashing knocking him back down to the ground.

Kel laid down on his back, eyes twitching in pain. As he tried to lean upward Lecter was standing in mid air as if on top of an invisible archway or tier. He spun No Name in his palms as it transformed into a pair of twin glowing blue desert eagle handguns. "Locked-n-Loaded." Lecter crossed the guns to his chest and open fired like a maniac releasing hundreds of dark beams which rained down over Kel.

Kel breakdance spun to his feet and dodge rolled out of the way causing Lecter to redirect his fire shooting along the corridor hall blasting out columns and the pearl floor. "Yahooo!" He said spinning the guns like a desperado and releasing several more shots. Kel spun his keyblade releasing a white light transforming his key into a golden shield which he raised as he spun around to counter Lecter's shots.

The shots of darkness ate through the shield and resulted in striking the shield's wielder. After being shot by dark beams from one hundred to three hundred times, Lecter ceased fire and Kel began to fall backwards as blood shot from his mouth and chest. He swaggered backwards as his eyes began to dilate, the darkness began to cloud his vision.

"Ahh..." He waled falling back...

"Heh. Too eas..." Lecter said with a grin but stopped seeing his opponent...

Kel before he fell he paused and leaned upward, he gritted his teeth angrily and clinched his fists so tightly he began to draw blood. "Grrraahhh..." He bore the pain and looked up at Lecter as blood filmed from his bottom lip. "It's party time..." Kel held up his right hand and the Kingdom Key D, appeared in it as he pointed it up at Lecter, he held his head down so his bangs covered his face. "...I remember...you never could beat me in a fight...I never lost to you not even once..."

"Yeah...I think that's why I want to kill you so badly." Lecter said morphing his Keyblade with a dark glow into a massive scythe with a crescent moon shaped blade.

"Well, you've had your fun...now I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Kel said.

Lecter laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

**STRUGGLE 2: "Boss: Lecter" **  
**BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Battlefield" Sengoku Basara OST**

As Lecter laughed his chuckles were cut short with a golden bladed spear flying past his right shoulder and slitting his cheek. His eyes widened as he spotted Kel flying towards him on a bolt of lightning surfing it like it was some kind of wave board. BOOM! They both collided, the elements of lightning and darkness which shot beams in every direction around the castle.

'Damn this moe-hero strenght moments. I hate em!' Lecter thought as he flipping backwards in mid air and landing on the ceiling.

Upside down Kel appeared teleporting from a bolt of lightning and dashing at Lecter. Kel spun his Keyblade morphing it into a spear and clashed with Lecter's scythe, both of them clashed staves several times before flipping away from eachother. Both of them flipping like choreographed kung fu stars. Once they'd gotten a fair distance away they both morphed back down to the floor level and locked on to one another at the same time.

"LOCKED ON!" They both said at the same time before releasing flurries of spells from the tips of their keyblades.

Kel released fire balls while Lecter blasted dark energy orbs.

The fire balls and dark orbs collided in firework display of darkness and fire blasts which rumbled their arena of the Disney Kingdom grand halls. Through the explosions they dashed at eachother and clashed again. They traded blows as equals, their keyblades grinded like crushed metal and sparks flew as the explosions continued setting off around them.

Lecter swung down and Kel blocked it with a horizontal slashed pushing Lecter's strike back, he continued the assault shoving his knee into Lecter's nose. POW! With that Kel booted Lecter in his chest. WHAP! Then finished the assault with a downward slash striking Lecter across his chest sending him sliding backward.

**STRUGGLE: "?" **

Lecter was down on knee looking down at his right palm. "He bested me...heh...even when the odds are stacked against him. He rises...The even radiant here stands and conquerors all even in the most bleek of situations. This story won't have such an ending...Do you know why? Because I'm going to grind beneath my heel...all that exists." Lecter stood making his keyblade appear in his palm as darkness once again fueled his body.

Kel was breathing heavily, just barely gripping his keyblade. 'Err...I...I gotta...keep going...I've almost got em...have to...' He thought as the light surrounding him began to fade and his vision growing even more blurry. He fell out.

"The light is a powerful element, but it's only weakness is that it can be extinguished. The darkness however...lasts an eternity." Lecter said grabbing Kel by his throat and lifting him from the ground. "I'd hoped that your final moments would be more glorious but it's for the best that I kill you now. Your power poses a threat and as much as I like challenges. I'm not going to go and squander this chance."

Just as Lecter was about to run him through his keyblade, a bright light engulfed them all sending Lecter flying to the side and crashing through the large blue doors and landing in the King's Audience chamber.

"Grrrrr...ahhhh...what the..." Lecter shouted trying to feel his chest but here was a burning affliction that his darkness couldn't heal.

With Lecter attacked, his barrier covering the courtyard had disappeared. Pete and Maleficent took this chance to escape where Mickey couldn't pursue but they didn't mind Maleficent and Pete. When the barrier was down Donald and Goofy rushed to Kel's side and the King made for the hall to find Minnie.

Lecter rolled onto his chest and tried to lift himself but he couldn't the light was tearing at his body. Walking through the Audience Chamber were two figures, a beautiful woman with a sky blue hair and a young red haired girl in a pink dress.

"The light may be extinquishable...it may be limited, but like a pheonix. It always rises again."

Lecter looked back glaring at the woman and her assistant. "YOU!" He cried.

King Mickey and his wife Minnie, Goofy, Donald and Jiminy came running through the broken doors. "Aqua? Kairi?" King Mickey said ecknowledging the two girls.

"Where the heck have you guys been?!" Donald shouted throwing his fists in a tantrum.

"Nice to see you again, Your Majesties. Sorry but we don't have time to catch..." Aqua said holding up her Stormfall Keyblade and pointing it at Lecter. "This one must answer for his crimes."

"As if..." Lecter grinned as he winced in pain holding up his palm. He released three dark clones of himself that rushed Aqua.

Kairi held up her hand to protect the others while Aqua tore through the clones she rushed Lecter but he quickly created a dark vortex and disappeared. Before the door could close, Aqua looked back at Kairi. "You know what to do!" She ordered and Kairi nodded. With that Aqua cartwheel flipped in disappearing with it. Leaving the others behind.

* * *

The moving brooms were sweeping things up and cleaning the castle repairing it to new. King Mickey and Queen Minnie watched from a distance as the Gummi Ship Highwind began slowly rising through the air. They both waved with the rest of the kingdom. On board the airship was Kairi, Donald, Goofy and a still unconscious Kel.

"So where to, Kairi?" Goofy asked.

Kairi looked ahead. "To Master Yen Sid's place. Master Eraqus would like to see his grandson."

"What about Aqua?" Donald asked.

Kairi raised a finger. "She gave me orders to take Kel to Master Eraqus. She said she'd meet us there."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I'm playing Call of Duty: Ghosts and Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and I'm considering getting Tales of Xillia or Tales of Graces F. It's been ALONG time since I've played a Tales game. I played Symphonia, Legendia and Abyss. I want to add Xilia and Graces F to that collection of memories but I can't decide which. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've seen acouple of you make this mistake in reviews so I want to point this out now before I confuse any of you further. THIS STORY IS NOT(I REPEAT) IS NOT connected to the ACTUAL Kingdom Hearts storyline and plot. This story is pure canon only using characters and worlds from the source material. So...basically what I'm telling you is keep the general idea of kingdom hearts in your head but think of yourself playing a totally new and alternate game. **

**COMBAT STYLES: **

**Kel and Lecter (Slash and Burn Style): Kel and Lecter's fighting styles are exactly the same with afew minor differences in weapon choice. They both rely heavily upon chain combos which are linked together with magic attacks and weapon transformations. They each have three weapon types, Long Range(Kel: Machine Gun, Lecter: Pistols) Mid Range (Kel: Spear, Lecter: Scythe), Close Range(Kel: Iron Boxing Gloves, Lecter: Dark Claws). One Defensive Off Hand Weapon. (Kel: Gold Shield, Lecter: Dark Seal) One Heavy Weapon (Kel: Gold Cannon, Lecter: Dark Chain Gun) **


	9. Reunion

**8.) Reunion **

_It was a cozy night in the Land of Departure within a room adorned with rocket ships, books and practice swords there was a young 7 year old Kel, his big full eyes looking up at his grandfather who sat at his bed side reading him a tale from one of his many story books. As the young Kel closed his eyes to fall asleep, Eraqus stands up and leaves the room leaving the door cracked. _

_As Kel turned his head the light poured onto his face, he opened his eyes finding himself awake again. "Grandpa?"_

_He got out of bed and walked the halls carrying his bed sheet and rubbing his little eyes. _

_Kel walked outside of the castle of the Keyblade Masters to see Master Eraqus across from him was another Master that Kel hadn't seen before. He was bald with a white goatee and with him were six children. _

_"Master Xehanort..."_

_"I found these children wandering in the darkness, worlds lost to the Heartless. And I thought of this sanctuary." _

_"...I can...sense a great power within them." Eraqus nodded. _

_Kel's eyes scanned the children and noticed the smallest looking boy with black hair like his and a glimmer of silver. The young boy, was Lecter. For the first time the both of them saw eachother. _

* * *

"Whaaaa! Wait...huh?" Kel leaned up and looked at his hands. He looked around finding himself in a white bed in a yellow room of paved stone. He looked out of the window to see a mixed peach and pink sky to the distance. His heart sank knowing full well where he was at the time. "Ahhh crap..." He said.

"Crap indeed. You messed up big time." A voice said.

Kel turned around seeing a red haired girl standing there a pink dress. "And who're you suppose to be?"

"I'm Kairi, I'm a keybearer just like you. I'm being trained by Master Aqua." Kairi said holding out her hand and summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Master Aqua? Wait you know her?" Kel asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah Kel, and she's told me ALLLL about you. The headstrong little twerp who thinks he can do everything on his own." Kairi stepped in and poked Kel on the nose making him step back abit.

"HEY!" He stomped.

"She's right...I'm highly disappointed in you Kelvis."

Walking into the room was Goofy, Donald, Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus. "Busted." Kel said lowering his arms in defeat.

"I was worried about. It lifts my spirits to know that you are still of the living my boy." Eraqus walked up to Kel as he looked down.

Kel shook his head. "I'm sorry Gramps...I couldn't stop the Land of Departure from falling into the darkness. And I couldn't stop Lecter...some Keybearer."

Master Yen Sid stepped forth. "Shouldering everything yourself...you remind me much of Eraqus in his prime." With that everyone looked to Yen Sid who simply nodded. "Throwing yourself into the darkness, sacrificing all to save your friends and home...surely if you trained under me I'd have marked you Master without hesitation. But of course now isn't the time for such folly...Donald and Goofy has informed us of your quest to search for Terra's Keyblade. That endeavor is best left alone..."

Kel protested. "Sorry Master Yen Sid. But I can't...I need the power to defeat Lecter. Using Terra's power is the only way I'll be able to do it."

Yen Sid shook his head. "There are many ways to obtain power but seeking out Terra's forbidden strength would only end in your destruction. Terra was once a respected Keyblade Master whom had a great darkness sleeping within his heart. He later succumb to that darkness and lost himself to it. Should you find Terra's power and equip it as your own...you'll only fall to the same fate. I apologize for my student Mickey filling your heart with hope but he did not know the full tale."

"Then what else is there?!" Kel stamped.

With that Kairi flicked Kel's ear. "The Mark of Mastery exam...duh."

Kel raised an eyebrow while rubbing his ear. "What? Now's not the time for some stupid test."

"That...stupid test. Is the very ritual that can grant you all new powers." Eraqus said placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"The Mark of Mastery Exam is not only a path to being named Keyblade Master but a breakthrough to the powers of a True Master." Yen Sid explained.

"Alright...I'll do it. If I can save everyone with this new power then I will." Kel said.

With that Kairi wrapped her arm around Kel's shoulder. "Great because I could use a buddy."

"Kairi is taking her Mark of Mastery exam as well under Aqua." Eraqus said. "You both will perform the test now, we've not a moment to spare."

"Donald, Goofy...I want you to send a message to Dez and her friends that Kel has been found and that they have been given a new task." Yen Sid said.

Goofy and Donald saluted Yen Sid. "Yes sir!"

**Author's Note: What is Kel and Kairi's Mark of Mastery Exam? And where are Dez and the others? Find out next update!**


	10. OH YEAH!

**Got writer's block, nuff said. **

**I never used to get writers block this often I always thought I was special. It's probably because I know this is my last fic. That and I am just killing in Call of Duty: Ghosts and FFXIV:ARR. My guy is a LVL47 WARRIOR who fucking thrashing and fucks up the place. **

**Hey now that we have this time to talk, how is everything going with you guy? Enjoying the story so far? I am, I really like writing it. It's very fun. I've been thinking of writing a Fictionpress version of it. Just for shits and gigs. But I don't know how that would go, actually I do...I just don't want to jump into that dimension yet. **

**Sword Mage Kel is going the distance, I want to make that manga like 300 chapters long. Like the ideas for that shit just keeps comin'. I'm gonna admit, I updated it a few times since this fic started. **

**Right NOW! (I'm gonna get into this I wanna explain, cuz I got nothing better to do!)**

**Kel has been captured by these monster people called Phantoms. Phantoms are born from like dark emotions and people's sins. And they are ferried to the Shadow World by the Gods whenever their born. **

**Some Phantoms are smarter than others and those smart ones kidnapped Kel because he has the necessary magic capabilities to break open the gate and set the Phantoms free on the whole fucking world. (Think, people sin and have fucked up emotions EVERY MINUTE OF EVERY FUCKING DAY!) So there are trillions of Phantoms waiting to take over the world. **

**Now that they have Kel, the Phantom Queen brainwashed him. She starts to fall for him, they have sex and then she wants to hold the invasion for a marriage ceremony. MEANWHILE the Dragon Court with Kyuzeh the Ice Guardian's help have broken through into the Shadow World to try and get Kel back. **

**Little do they know, that Kel is fighting for the Phantoms now...**

**That's where I am now, Chapter 56...I think it is. Whatever it's apart of the Pitch Black Arc. **

**Man that's some good ol' fun right there. **

**Hey I thought about making a fictionpress story with Lucas Bane as the main character called Captain Thundercock! It's kinda like One Piece and Outlaw Star mixed together. , Ok get this, Lucas is a space pirate captain and him his ragtag team of pirates travel to different worlds seeking treasure, adventure, women and sex. **

**It'll be more like a darker kind of pirate story rather than your happy go lucky crap. **

**Well anyway I'll keep doing these useless updates until I can get back on track with this story. Right now I'm taking it easy, not letting this writing stress get to me anymore. **

**See ya next time. **


End file.
